The Quest begins/Wizards/Encountering Three Ogres
This is the how the Quest begins goes in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Rarity: Good luck, Emerald, Darling. Emerald: (to Rarity) Thanks, Mom. (to Human Rarity) Bye, Rarity. Human Rarity: Ta, ta, Darling. Ishani: (rubs her belly) I'm ready to go. Dusty Crophopper: Are you sure about this, Ishani? Ishani: Yes, Dusty, Don't worry, I'll be fine. Airazor: (in Beast Mode) If it pleases you, Dusty, Tigatron and I will look after her during our travels. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Airazor, Thanks, Tigatron. Tigatron: (in Beast Mode) We're glad to help, My friend. (to Cheetor) Whenever you're ready, Little Cat. Cheetor: (in Beast Mode) I'm always ready, Big Cat. Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama, Bye, Papa, Bye, Aunt Celestia, Bye, Uncle Duck. Princess Luna: Safe journey, My Daughters. Prince Isamu: (fuss over Yuna) Princess Luna: Now, Now, Isamu, Your sisters will return home soon. Hiro: Good luck to all of you. Princess Celestia: May your spirits guide you home. Duck: And be careful. Prince Indy: (fuss over Yuna) Princess Anna: (doing the same thing) Princess Celestia: There, There, My Little Ones, They'll make it. Skipper Riley: Good luck, You two. Blade Ranger: And stay safe, Ishani. Dusty Crophopper: (as a plane) Are you ready, Ishani? Ishani: (as a plane) Ready. As the quest begins. Princess Skyla: There's no turning back now. Nyx: Are we there yet? Dusty Crophopper: No. Nyx: Are we there yet? Snowdrop: No, Nyx. Nyx: Are we there yet? Princess Yuna: No we're not, Nyx, Please stop asking. Nyx: Sorry. Princess Yuna: Star Swirl, How soon do you we get there? Star Swirl the Bearded: You’ll soon find out, Princess Yuna, before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to be a brave princess of Equestria, But the journey to Orionis is ahead. That night, The company has camped for the night near the edge of a cliff. As Chompy and Bone Chompy sleeps, Most of the groups are asleep, Star Swirl, Tigatron and Airazor are awake and Yuna and Edmond were having a conservation. Princess Yuna: I can't believe that Orionis was the name of your parents' kingdom. Prince Edmond: Neither can I, Why didn't my parents tell me about it sooner? Star Swirl the Bearded: You were only a babe, My dear Edmond, Your parents didn't mean to keep the truth from you. Princess Yuna: They're just probably scared of loosing you because they loved you. Tigatron: She's right, Edmond, They even loved you more than life itself. Prince Edmond: I guess your right. (Suddenly, Yuna hears a strange noise in the night air and becomes worried. He runs over to Tigatron and Airazor) Princess Yuna: What was that? Airazor: Owls. Princess Yuna: Owls? Tigatron; Yes, Known as the Pure Ones. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The Dark Woods are crawling with them. Airazor: They're the only group of Owls of Pure Corruption. Star Swirl the Bearded: It was a long time ago, When Thomas has more cause than most to hate and fear The Pure Ones. After the dragon, Malefor took Orionis, Thomas and his company tried to claim a new kingdom. But the enemies had got there first. Flashback of the Battle of thousand of Ponies fight against the Huns and Pure Ones fight in front of the gates of abandoned kingdom. We see Thomas, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, Percy and James fighting fiercely. Nyra and Kludd fighting and Shan-Yu wipes out many ponies with his sword. Flash Sentry: There are too many of them! Thomas: We can't give up! Percy: We'll never surrender! Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) The Kingdom had been taken by legions of Huns and Pure Ones, Lead by Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu: Take them all down! (The Pure Ones and the Huns have overpowered the Stallions as they fled for their lives) Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) That is when Prince Thomas, Prince Flash Sentry and Prince Shining Armor facing down Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu. (Thomas faced Kludd, Shining Armor faced Shan-Yu and Flash faced Nyra) (Shan-Yu swings his sword as Shining Armor brought out his shield and got knocked down an embankment and lands on the ground) Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) They stood against these terrible foes. (Flash took down Nyra and Shining Armor blasted Shan-Yu with his magic and Thomas grabs a sword lying nearby and cuts Kludd's face) Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) Kludd learned that day that all he faced would not be so easily defeated. Thomas: To Battle! (The Stallion army stop fleeing and return to battle, fighting ferociously and now seem to have the advantage) Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) Their forces rallied and drove the Huns and the Pure Ones away. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, Some were dead and the others had survived. (End of Flashback to the Present) Dusty Crophopper: (in pony form) Wow. That was amazing. Ishani: (in pony form and rubbing her belly) But Kludd? What happened to him? Star Swirl the Bearded: Some say that he'd survived and others say he died after being scared. Snowdrop: That's awful. Nyx: Kludd was Soren's brother. Birthday Bash: Yeah, Until he became the new Metalbeak. Princess Twila: Yes, He'd must have found a way to resurrect Shan-Yu. Sunbeam: This can't be good. Midnight Sapphire: I hate to think what will happen. (The camera zooms away from the campsite, and focused on another cliff across the valley, A group of Huns is there, spying on the Company) One Hun: We must send word to the Masters. We have found the princess and her loyal company. Meanwhile, The next day, Yuna and her friends gone through a muddy forest as it rains. Yuna, Skyla, Twila, Nyx and Jubilee each took their turn to use their magic to create a force field to protect everyone. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Thank goodness, that mud is dry into dirt. Snowdrop: All thanks to Yuna, Skyla, Twila, Nyx and Jubilee. Nyx: We're just glad to help. Princess Skyla: Look. The mud is dry now. Stary: Way to go, girls. Star Swirl the Bearded: Your Alicorn magic did the trick, Otherwise we should have find another wizard? Princess Yuna: Are there any other wizards? Star Swirl the Bearded: There are other wizards including Merlin, Gandalf the White, His cousin, Radagast, the Brown and there are Alatar and Pallando the Blue. Emerald: Wow, Tell us about Radagst. Star Swirl the Bearded: Well, He’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world. Princess Yuna: No kidding, Your turn, Jubilee. Princess Jubilee: Okay. (use her magic and made her force field) Thunder Spectrum: Now, That's more like it. Later, The rain stopped and Star Swirl had to go out for a look out for new paths. Star Swirl the Bearded: I won't be gone long, Wait here. Blue Star: Okay, Star Swirl. Dusty Crophopper: How're you doing, Ishani? Ishani: (rubs her belly) I'm doing just fine, Thank you, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Good. Princess Yuna: I hope Star Swirl will come back soon. Zeñorita Cebra: Don't worry, Yuna, He always come back. Nyx: Zeñorita's right, He's a powerful Unicorn Wizard, He can handle anything. That night, Chef Pepper Jack has prepared a dinner of Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, Tomato Soup and Crackers. Chef Pepper Jack: (rings the triangle) Come And Get It! Nyx: Grilled Cheese Sandwich! Golden Apple: I can Hardly wait! Dusty Crophopper: And Tomato Soups and Crackers. Princess Yuna: These are good. Snowdrop: They sure are. Suddenly, Game Player and Game Facer rushed in about the danger. Game Player: Guys! We've got trouble! Game Facer: Ogres! Dusty Crophopper: Ogres? Game Player: Yuna, We're gonna need you and the others. Princess Yuna: Okay, Lead away. Ishani: Be careful. Princess Jubilee: Don't worry, Ishani, We will. So, Yuna and the others discovered the Ogres. Princess Yuna: So, Those are the Ogres who causing the danger every night. Nyx: No wonder anyone else there has been disappearances. Snowdrop: I can't see them anywhere. Sunbeam: Shh, (whispering) quiet. Princess Twila: (whispering) They'll hear us. Ogre 1: Nothing but Mutton to eat, I'll tell ya that much. Ogre 2: We could use more meat around here. Ogre 3: Shut your mouth, We don't fancy finding food alone. Golden Scissor: (sneezed) Bronze Bracelet: Bless you. Ogre 1: Hey, Look! Princess Yuna: Uh-Oh! Snowdrop: We're trapped! Trapped like rats! Nyx: Now, What'll we do? Ogre 3: They look, Tasty, What are they? Rattrap: Let them go! Ogre 2: You what? Rattrap: Rattrap, Maximize! (goes into robot form) I said Let them go, Ya bunch of Butt Wipes! Dusty Crophopper: You tell them, Rattrap! Tigatron: Tigatron, Maximize! (goes into robot form) Airazor: Airazor, Maximize! (goes into robot form) Ogre 1: Lay down your arms or We'll rip theirs off! Princess Skyla: Help! Star Swirl the Bearded: Hold it, right there! Ogres: Huh? Star Swirl the Bearded: (casting the spell in Latin) Dusty Crophopper: What's he doing? Glomp: Mmm, Mmm. Princess Yuna: He's casting the spell in Latin! Snowdrop: What's he doing to the Ogres? Nyx: Look, A Storm Cloud! Star Swirl the Bearded: (casting the spell in Latin) (The storm cloud Star Swirl cast turned the Ogres into dust) Star Swirl the Bearded: Are you all alright? Fizz Pop: We're okay, Star Swirl. Princess Yuna: Thanks to you. Willow Apple: Thank goodness. Quaker: For a minute I thought we'd be appetizers. Treasurer: At least we're all in one peace. Princess Yuna: We still had a long way to go. Star Swirl the Bearded: Come on, Let's go check their cavern. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure